1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display device packaging, and more particular to a light-emitting diode (LED).
2. The Related Arts
In the field of display technology, flat panel displays, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diode (OLED) displays, increasingly take the place of cathode ray tube (CRT) displays.
LCD is generally made up of a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The liquid crystal display panel is formed of lamination of a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate and a color filter (CF) substrate with liquid crystal filled between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate. Application of electricity would control molecules of the liquid crystal to change direction so as to refract out light emitting from the backlight module to generate an image.
OLED possesses numerous advantages, such as self-luminescence, low drive voltage, high lighting efficiency, short response time, high definition and contrast, almost 180° view angle, wide temperature range of applications, and capabilities of flexible displaying and large areas full-color displaying, and is considered in the industry the display device having the most prosperous future development.
Various specifications are currently available in the market for the sizes of LCD and OLED, such as smart mobile phones, tablet computers, notebook computers, and televisions. Accordingly, there are also various specifications of packages and consequently, the specifications of heights of cardboard boxes that are used to pack these displays and those for heights of stacking vary. During packing of display devices, it is commonplace to provide package corner protectors on four vertical edges of a stack of cardboard boxes for protection against impact and collision in order to protect the display devices contained in the cardboard boxes.
As shown in FIG. 1, a conventional package corner protector 100 is generally an integrally-formed elongate strip having an L-shaped cross-section. With additional reference to FIGS. 2 and 3, the package corner protectors 100 are first placed on the four vertical edges of a stack 200 of cartons and then a top-side lid 300 is set, followed by wrapping packing bands 400, to complete the packaging process.
Since there are plenty of models and specifications available for the contemporary display devices, the package specifications are of a huge number. Specifications for cardboard box heights and stack heights are variable significantly. Consequently, the integrally-formed one-piece package corner protectors 100 used in packaging need to have different lengths, and thus, it becomes necessary to design package corner protectors of multiple lengths to suit various packaging specifications. This is not economic and also causes troubles for parts-in and parts-out operations, eventually affecting manufacturing efficiency.